creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Embri
Hi Embri, and welcome to the Creatures Wiki! I hope you find the site interesting. Thank you for your contributions so far, and if you need any help not already provided, feel free to ask myself or another of the other users on our user discussion (talk) pages. :-) -- 08:01, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) CAOS commands Page fixed, sort of... I've been slogging away on the CAOS C3/DS page, and it's all in tables now. (Someone else started the tables, and I just continued with the format.) Does it look okay? Should I take it off the Clean Up list? I've also noticed that only the Mac section has a list of Keyboard commands, so that's going to be my next project. ~Embri~ (Um, I'm also not sure how to stick in my sig, or get those timestamps.) :Sure! That looks a lot better. Thanks for taking the time to improve it. :-) -- 08:30, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Yeah, you've done good. ;) If we could somehow fiddle around with the cautionary texts at the top, I'd say that it would be clean, even! (you can sign your name by making four ~s, btw) - Malkin 22:33, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) Keyboard Commands Just to let you know the Keyboard Commands section has been moved here. You had added so much fantastic detail it appeared to need a page of its own :) - Don 17:37, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) Mac Templates Please don't spam the wiki with an untested template, without even having the bot attribute set on the user you're doing it with, or any discussion of it (which would mean some of us could tell you that the same needs doing for Openc2e and it could all be done at once). - Fuzzie 22:03, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) I agree. I think that while this is a good idea it needs to be organized properly. Just for one thing, the current templates are shoving the content downward by several pixels unnecessarily. Perhaps it should be put at the bottom? I also think that you either need to have a bot flag set on you or create a new account to do this work with. The spam on the recent changes page is going to get unbearable otherwise. ElasticMuffin 22:14, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) You don't have the power to set a bot flag. Just create an account and tell me its name, and I'll work out how to set it. :) ElasticMuffin 22:20, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) With the break tag removed from the templates and a bot flag set, this is all fine with me, incidentally. Thanks for responding! - Fuzzie 22:23, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) :The new format looks much better. I approve wholeheartedly. :) Perhaps later a unified "compatibility" template might be made (for things like openc2e), but for now this works. ElasticMuffin 00:20, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Okay, a wikicities admin bottified your other account. Thanks for your patience. :) - Fuzzie 03:27, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ---- Adding content to articles is great, what I've seen has been more than fine - don't worry about minor mistakes. :) - Fuzzie 04:37, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image Categories Thanks for sticking in the category markers on the pictures, Malkin. I'll try to remember to do that from now on. *grin* Embri 03:06, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :No, thank you for putting all those pictures up! :) I think that pictures can add a lot to an article - and having categories for images is very convienient. Keep up the good work! :D - Malkin 08:21, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) AF Project Embri, please come back to the AF project, with out you, their isn't a project!~ Delphi Development :No. I have terminated my involvement with the Delphi Team and the Ancient Forest permanently, as I cannot stand the lack of leadership and poor management practices. Please cease to bother me about this, Quirt. Embri 01:04, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::Delphi Development it is only polite to sign your posts with ~~~. Embri has given her answer, please back off and leave her alone. ::I'm sorry it has come to this Embri, I really liked the images you created. I hope this doesn't put you off the Creatures Community, I'd love to see more of your work in the future! MonaLS 05:11, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :::As am I. This is not an end I have chosen without sadness. Still, I feel this is the best choice for me and the project at this time. Weather I will ever sprite again for the CC remains to be seen. At the moment, I don't have the heart to consider any projects whatsoever. Embri 02:29, 6 July 2006 (UTC)